Soul Wounds Bring Healing
by musicchica10
Summary: A fight that caused pain, a promise he is determined to keep, their love will not waiver...Lit.
1. A Day to Forget

**Hey guys, this is something I had written a while back. I'm not sure where I want this to go or if I will update and continue this. But if it gets a good response, then I will keep it going. So read and review!**

* * *

The sky overhead was grey, not the dark grey of a disastrous storm, but a grey of a soon to be blissful rainfall. A young woman sat in her small apartment in Philadelphia, waiting for her husband. She stood at the window looking out, a small smile playing at her lips. These small storms were not uncommon in this busy city, but every small rainfall made her happy.

She turned around and sat down at her small paper filled desk and began typing on her laptop. Words usually flowed freely from her, she knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Research would help, but she just knew what she was doing. She got completely lost in her work that she didn't hear the door open.

"Rory! You here? I brought Chinese!" her husband called from the doorway. The smell of food immediately entered the room and she inhaled it deeply, her mouth watering.

"In here Jess!" Rory called standing up and hurrying over to her husband, embracing him and kissing him.

"Well that was a very welcome response to my arrival." Jess smirked and lifted her up, continuing to kiss her passionately.

"Food food!" Rory cried, reaching for the many, small containers with Chinese food.

Jess sighed and put her down. "Fine, but just cuz I'm starving too is why I'm letting this small distraction pass."

"Well a woman needs her food, you can't keep her away from food and you know that. Especially a Gilmore." Rory reasoned and snatched up the small box and rummaged through the drawers for a couple of forks.

"Hey, you're not a Gilmore anymore." Jess pointed out, also grabbing a container and taking the second fork from Rory.

"At heart I am." Rory said, with a full mouth.

"But you're now a Mariano. A Mrs. Jess Mariano to be exact." Jess slyly responded, scooping up the food and putting it into his watering mouth.

"Mhmm." Rory agreed, lost in the bursting flavors of Chinese.

Jess smirked and took the bag of Chinese food into the living room. He motioned for Rory to follow him, and like a small puppy, she did. They sat down on their couch and began eating their food longingly and hungrily.

Jess turned the TV on and wrapped his arm around Rory. "What should we watch?"

"Hmmm, so many choices…Pride and Prejudice?" Rory suggested and grabbed another box of delicious cuisine and began eating that.

"Jane Austen? What about something less lovey dovey?" Jess playfully whined, truth was, he didn't really find Austen half bad.

"Jess please?" Rory pouted and looked at Jess innocently.

"Fine." Jess sighed and feigned defeat but smirked at Rory. "You eating enough there?"

"I'm so hungry Jess! I can't believe it! I have never eaten this much before!" She gulped down a mouthful of food and blushed at an amused Jess.

"Well maybe it's time for a diet. You make the cookie monster look like Barbie." Jess attempted a comparison, but received a laugh from Rory.

"What are you insinuating?" Rory crossed her arms and frowned.

"Nothing, nothing." Jess raised his hands in defeat and smirked.

"That's what I thought. You know, you're a wise man for backing off."

"I only back off once in a few years, this happens to be one of those times." Jess stretched and decided it was time to write more.

"You're writing again? Jess you just got back from work, you don't need to be working again." Rory complained.

"I have a deadline Ror. I need to get this done, I have a deadline." Jess explained.

"No, Jess. Just an hour ago you were being amazing, and if I wasn't starving we wouldn't even be in the living room now, we'd be in the bedroom." Rory was angry now, she knew that Jess had to finish this book, but it was always work, work, work for him. Well not always, but it felt that way.

"Rory, what do you want me to do? I don't have the time right now to do everything. I'm not superman." Jess raised his voice.

"I know you're not, but I want some time with you too Jess. I take breaks for you. Why can't you do the same for me?" Rory shouted.

"Whatever." Jess stood up and slammed the bedroom door. Rory angrily searched for her shoes and grabbed her coat, jacket, purse, keys, and cell phone before slamming the front door. She walked briskly to her car and slammed that door too. She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello? Is that my offspring on the other line?" Lorelai questioned jokingly.

"Mom." Rory simply stated.

"Whoa, what's going on honey?"

"Jess and I had a fight. It was huge. Mom he always works and never sets time aside for us." Rory began crying.

"Oh sweets. I'm sorry, I wish I could be there." Lorelai sympathized with her daughter.

"I do too. I can't drive all the way over there now. I think I'll just drive around to cool off." Rory sighed and looked outside, where the rain began to fall heavily. So much for the nice drizzle that was expected.

"Alright sweetie, call me with the results ok? I love you. Bye."

"Ok will do. Bye mom, I love you too." Rory hung up the phone and rested her head against the headrest. She sighed, turned on the car and drove off.

- - -

Back at the house Jess was sitting on the bed with his laptop, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about the fight they had just had, it was stupid, but it was true. He did spend too much time on work sometimes, and when he asked her to take a break for him, she would drop everything.

Jess slapped his laptop close and punched the pillow. He got up and grabbed the phone and dialed a number he had grown accustomed to.

"Uncle Luke."

"Jess? What? What happened?" Luke was instantly alert.

"Rory and I fought." Jess simply said.

"About what?"

"About work and me not making time for her."

"Well are you?"

"No." Jess sighed again frustrated and hit his head against the wall.

"Well there you go. Fix it." Luke grunted and Jess sighed in exasperation.

"I know, but she left and I don't know where."

"Call her, fix it, and let me sleep."

"Fine…thanks Uncle Luke." Jess hung up and fell back against the couch.

Jess searched for some more comfortable jeans and grabbed his jacket when he heard the phone ring. Hoping it was Rory he ran to answer it.

"Rory?"

"No. Is this Mr. Mariano?" the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Sir, your wife has been in an accident. We took her to the hospital, and she is now being observed."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Jess hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital. Silently cursing for fighting with her and not listening to her.

- - -

Rory was lying unconscious in the hospital bed, being watched by the doctors and nurses. Her car was completely totaled and she was banged up pretty badly.

"The other driver survived too?" A nurse asked the doctor.

"Yes. Apparently he was driving drunk and ran a red light, hit this poor girl's car and completely destroyed it. If she weren't wearing a seatbelt, I'm sure she'd be dead." The doctor informed the nurse and walked out.

The nurse looked at Rory sympathetically and followed the doctor out.

- - -

Jess ran into the hospital in a panic. He rushed to the front desk and asked for Rory.

"Yes, I'm looking for my wife, Rory Mariano. She was brought in here about an hour ago. They said she is being watched intently. I don't know if that means she's in intensive care unit or not. Just please let me know where she is." Jess was pleading.

The nurse nodded, typed up something and motioned for Jess to follow her. "This way please."

Jess nodded and followed the nurse to a door marked RORY MARIANO.

"Here she is. She has been unconscious for the past hour."

Jess sighed and walked in quietly. He pulled a chair up next to her and kissed her. She was lying there so small and weak. All these machines were connected to her, and seemed to tell him that she was barely alive.

"Rory. I'm so sorry about earlier. You're right. I work too much, I should spend more time with you." Jess' voice cracked as he saw his wife looking so helpless.

The doctor walked in and greeted Jess. "Mr. Mariano I presume."

"That'd be me."

"Well your wife is fine. Some scratches, bruises, a few fractures to her arm, but she'll be fine. Unfortunately she lost the baby."

"Baby? What baby? She never mentioned anything." Jess was shocked, even more so sad. Her baby, their baby, was gone.

"Well I'm not sure if she would have even known, she was only in her first month or so in the pregnancy. So she may not have known. By your shock, I'm guessing that I'm right."

Jess stared at Rory and slouched. Great, another thing that he was responsible for. Rory's injuries and the death of their baby.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Mariano. I really wish I could have helped." The doctor patted Jess on his shoulder and walked out.

Jess refused to cry, he had to be strong for Rory, besides he wasn't the crying type. His cell phone ran and he answered it.

"Rocky is that you? Where are you? I've been calling your house and Rory's cell like crazy, but no one has been answering." Lorelai sounded panicked.

"Lorelai, sit down." Jess sighed, not even attempting to hide the misery in his voice.

"What? What's going on?" Lorelai was hysterical now.

"Can you and Luke come here? Rory was in a car accident. She's in the hospital." _And lost our baby in it._

"What!? Oh my gosh! We're leaving now. Luke! LUKE!" Lorelai was shouting.

"Call when you get here and I'll give you directions to the hospital." Jess said just before hanging up.

- - -

Rory slowly opened her eyes an hour later. Jess, seeing her slight movement, instantly got up and moved next to her. "Rory? Can you hear me?"

Rory made a small noise and looked at Jess. "Jess? You're here."

"Yeah. Of course I am. Are you ok?"

Rory nodded, but cringed and let out a small whimper. Jess frowned and longed to lift her up and take away all her pain.

"Just sit still. Take it easy ok?" Jess took her hand in his and stroked her cheek gently. Making sure not to put too much pressure on her face, and avoid the stitches.

"You're here." Rory began to cry.

"Shh. I'm here. I love you." Jess kissed Rory and tried comforting her.

"I love you." Rory replied and closed her eyes in pain. "I'm sorry." Rory whispered and cried some more.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. Don't worry about it, I was wrong. Just calm down." Jess stroked her hair and tried calming her down.

Rory nodded slightly and closed her eyes. "I have to tell you something." She whispered again.

"What is it?" Jess soothingly asked.

"I, uh, I'm pregnant." Rory whispered.

Jess' face instantly fell and he looked away nervously.

"Jess?" Rory questioned becoming alert.

Jess didn't say anything as the doctor walked in. "Ah, the patient is awake. How are you feeling?"

"Is my baby ok?!" Rory shrieked and sat up painfully.

The doctor frowned. "So you did know you were pregnant?"

"Yes. Is the baby ok?" Rory insisted.

"I'm sorry, but you lost the baby."

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rory freaked out and started to hyperventilate.

"Ok, ok, calm down." The doctor rushed to her and helped her relax. Jess stood in the corner, speechless and upset. It was all his fault.

"Also, I might as well tell you now." The doctor told Jess and Rory. "I'm sorry, but you two may never be able to have kids now. The accident was pretty bad, and losing the baby made things much worse."

Rory gasped and began sobbing, ignoring the searing pain through her chest. "No!"

"Rory please calm down." Jess was upset with himself, but he needed to comfort her. "Everything will be ok. Don't worry."

"No, no it's not. Jess! We'll never be able to have kids!" Rory cried.

"Shh." Jess calmed her down and looked her in the eyes. "We'll have a baby." He whispered determinedly in her ear. "We will. Whatever it takes."

Rory sobbed until she fell asleep. Luke and Lorelai arrived soon after that and Lorelai sat next to Rory's bed holding her hand.

Rory woke up again to find her mom sitting there, watching her. "Mom!" Rory cried. "Mom, we can't have kids."

"Oh honey, don't think that way."

"No, the doctor said we may never be able to have kids."

"Don't believe it. If you believe it, it won't happen. Just have faith kiddo."

Jess walked in quietly with a cup of coffee for Lorelai, with Luke trailing behind him. He looked tired and upset.

"Oh look. It's my son-in-law." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood. "Ah, and he bears me coffee."

"Here." Jess sat down next to Rory and frowned. He was determined to make sure that they would be able to have kids. He refused to let what the doctor said, to be true.

"Jess. Come closer." Rory asked meekly.

"'Course." He got up and laid his head on her pillow, gently rubbing her hand.

"Love you." Rory quietly said before dozing off.

"I love you too. I'll take care of you." Jess whispered back before also falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go, yes it seems a little depressing, but I promise it will get better...but that's if I decide to continue and make this into a story. Like I said, if this gets a good response, I'll update. So review please! **

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	2. Staggering Faith

**This story seemed to get a good response, and I thought I should continue. I hope you all enjoy it. And yes it is a little angsty, but I promise, it will and does get better. I just decided to start a story off this way. Try to experiment with my writing. So thank you for reading. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! **

* * *

The rain never ceased throughout the long painful night. A sudden flash of lightning and crash of thunder woke Jess from his sleep. He cringed as he moved his neck, sleeping in a chair was not the wisest thing to do. Immediately his gaze fell on Rory. She looked so fragile and the guilt flooded over him again. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"I'm so sorry." Jess whispered, kissing Rory's cheek. Jess, not wanting to cry, held back the imminent tears forming in his eyes. Rory stirred a little and Jess instantly became alert.

"Jess?" Rory weakly whispered.

"I'm here. I'm here Rory, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" Jess soothingly said, taking her small hand in his, careful not to hurt her.

"No. Just you. Why are you up?" Rory's voice was barely audible.

"Thunder woke me up. I couldn't fall back asleep." Jess shrugged.

"I'm sorry Jess." Rory replied. Jess didn't expect that from her at all, he was the one that should have been apologizing, he caused all of this. At least, that's how he felt.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about." Jess caressed Rory's face.

"For lying, for not telling you about the…for not telling you. If I would have, you probably wouldn't have let me go out, and I wouldn't be here like this. It's all my fault." Rory sobbed.

"No Rory, it's not your fault. It's my fault. You were right, I work too much, and if we hadn't fought, you'd be with me, at home. We would have been in bed." Jess wanted to take away Rory's guilt, it wasn't hers to have.

"It's no one's fault. It was a freak accident. I love you Jess, no matter what happened or happens." Rory quietly said. Jess smiled slightly and kissed her.

"I love you too. And I'm going to take good care of you."

Rory smiled and closed her eyes, sleep taking over her almost instantly.

"…and we will have a baby." Jess whispered, once he knew she was asleep. He didn't want to upset her more.

- - -

2 weeks later, Jess was able to take Rory home. They told her to take it easy and relax. No work and she should move as little as possible for the first few weeks. Rory called The Philadelphia Inquirer and told them she wouldn't be able to come in for a few weeks, but that she'd gladly work from home. Doing whatever she could from the internet.

Jess knew that time away from work would kill Rory, so he wanted to support her. He called Truncheon and told Matt and Chris to run the place, and if they absolutely needed him, then they should call. Otherwise he would be working from home until Rory could go back to work and take care of herself.

It was a perfect opportunity to finish his book without having to be at Truncheon all day then come home to work more. He could focus on the book and push away the thought of Chris and Matt letting the store burn to the ground. Jess shuddered at the thought and decided to call them up to threaten them.

"Truncheon Books. Matt speaking."

"Matt. You better make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid to let Truncheon burn down or name the bar something stupid. We make those decisions together, and I don't want to get a phone call from the police or fire station to find out that our way of earning income is gone. Got that? I leave you in charge and fully responsible, and only call if it's an emergency. I plan on finishing this book and I need peace and quiet. I will make surprise visits to make sure things aren't crazy there. If I go and find anything at all that looks like you forgot to do something or you try to repaint anything, you will get an earful, and not just a normal one, I'll give you the full Jess Mariano earful. Got it?" Jess took a deep breath at the end of his rant and waited for a response from Matt.

"Worse than that one?" Matt's smirk was clearly heard over the phone.

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Jess angrily asked.

"I heard all of it, you just need to relax pal, I'll keep things in order. Chris will be on a leash, I swear! So don't worry, and it's great that you are planning on finishing your book. So just worry about that and Rory. Everything will be fine here. No fires, no remodeling, no painting, no stupid BAR NAMES!" Matt shouted the last part for Chris to hear.

"Hey!" Chris shouted in the background.

Jess and Matt chuckled. "So just trust me man. Everything will be just fine. Swell. Great. Amazing…"

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll talk to you guys later. Behave! Tell Chris that." Jess chuckled and hung up.

Rory was wobbling into the living room when Jess hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked curiously.

"Rory, you aren't supposed to be walking around by yourself, you should have called me." Jess sternly replied. He couldn't hide his concern for her.

Rory sighed, frustrated. "I hate feeling so helpless and like an invalid. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you have to take it easy these first few weeks, remember? I don't want anything else to happen to you. Just take it easy please." Jess sympathetically said.

Rory saw the concern and love in his eyes and sighed. "Ok. But just cuz I love you so much and I know you want the best for me. I guess I should check my email to see what the paper wants me to do. I don't think it'll be much."

Jess carefully pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Rory smiled and Jess smirked.

"Get to work." Rory playfully commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Jess saluted and began typing furiously. Rory giggled and watched him write. "You know it's not very easy to concentrate with you staring at me like that."

"I know, so you better get used to it." Rory grinned, but flinched.

"Rory?" Jess set his laptop back down and moved closer to her.

"It's nothing, just a few pains here and there, apparently grinning isn't the wisest thing to do right now."

Jess frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do this again. It's not your fault, it's not my fault. We just have to deal with this." Rory's voice got quieter at the last part.

Jess knew what she was thinking about. "Rory, we will have kids. I promise you."

"But the doctor's said we may never be able to have any. What kind of hope is that?" Rory sniffled.

"Don't listen to them, screw them! This is about us, not them. We, I, will make sure it happens. Even if I have to work extra hard." Jess smirked and looked at Rory. Rory blushed and giggled.

"I don't know Jess, I hope so."

"We will. No ands, ifs of buts. Just drop it. I will take care of it." Jess turned serious again.

"Oh, so you get to have all the fun?" Rory teased.

"I never meant that, I…"

"I was just teasing you." Rory laughed. She took a breath and closed her eyes. "I love you. You know that? You always know what to say."

"Well I'm a writer, I have a way with words…and I love you too. So much."

"Hey, I'm a writer too!" Rory pouted.

"Yes, but I'm a novelist." Jess pointed out.

"I could write a novel if I wanted! But I'll leave it to you. But only cuz I know that you write better novels than I ever could."

Jess smiled. "Oh you're too kind." Jess placed his hand on his chest as if flattered by Rory's comment. Rory playfully slapped him.

"Ow! You can't hit me! I'm a writer!"

"Whatever." Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now write!"

Jess nodded and kissed her.

- - -

A few hours later Jess was finished with two chapters. He glanced over at Rory and saw her asleep next to him on the couch. He smiled and saved his documents, turned off his laptop, and got up to get Rory a blanket. He covered her and grabbed his cell phone. He decided to call Luke. He needed to talk. Wow, he never thought he'd ever think or say that.

He dialed Luke and Lorelai's number and waiting as the phone rang.

"Hello? Gilmore-Danes residence." Lorelai answered in a sing-song voice.

"Lorelai. Is Luke there?"

"Jessie! What is up sonny?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Oh not too much ma'am."

Lorelai gasped. "What did mommy tell you about calling her ma'am? It's a no-no."

"But it's the polite thing to do."

"No. Not if mommy says it's not."

Jess chuckled. "Mom, can I please talk to my uncle?"

"Fine." Lorelai sighed. "Lucas! Phone for you!" he heard Lorelai yell.

Jess rolled his eyes again and smirked.

"Yeah?" Luke's gruff voice answered.

"Uncle Luke."

"Jess? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk."

"Ok go ahead." Luke replied.

"Is there any hope for us? Me and Rory I mean."

"Hope for what?"

"Kids." Jess sighed.

"Ah." Luke went silent for a minute. "Jess, I think that you and Rory went through a lot. It took a lot for you to get together and you have a complicated history. Nothing is easy for you two. And with this thing going on here, it's just a complication. But because it's you two, I really think you will be able to have kids."

"Wow, that was a lot from you. I need a second to digest this moment." Jess teased, but took in everything he had said.

"Jess." Luke sighed exasperated.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you Uncle Luke." He sighed. "I guess you're right though. Nothing has ever been easy for us. It's just hard to see Rory feeling so hopeless. She doesn't see it working and I don't know what to do."

"Well I think that it will just take time for her. Maybe Lorelai could talk to her." Luke suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't know what good that will do."

"Yeah, it's just something she has to deal with herself." Luke didn't know what else to say.

"Jeez, when did you get so deep and philosophical?" Jess asked.

"It comes and goes." Luke joked. They both chuckled.

"Thanks Uncle Luke. I guess I'll go now. Make sure Rory's doing ok and doesn't need anything."

"Alright Jess. I'll talk to you soon. And, don't stress about this ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jess hung up and walked back to Rory. This would not be easy, but they will get through it. He sat down on the couch, careful not to wake Rory, and turned on the TV. Heroes was on, but he didn't know what was happening. He couldn't focus.

He got up and found his Ipod and turned it on. Maybe listening to music would be better. He set his Ipod on shuffle and waited for the music to start. The first song that played was "Guns of Brixton". He smiled at the memory and closed his eyes.

- - -

Jess had been asleep for half an hour when he felt a gentle touch on his face. He moved and opened his eyes slowly. Rory's smiling face was the first thing he saw. He smiled back and sat up.

"Hey there sleepy."

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and you were out of it." Rory replied.

"Oh. How are you feeling?" Jess asked.

"Fine. My mom called. We talked." Rory shrugged.

"You did. When did she call?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Huh."

"Jess." Rory scorned.

"What? I'm not going to go all monosyllabic on you." Jess defended.

"Ok. I believe you."

"So what did your mom say?" Jess wanted to see if she talked to Rory about their issue.

"Not much. Just checked up on me. Asked how I was doing. Asked about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, just about what we were planning. If we wanted to try…you know?"

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were going to try, but that it's unlikely." Rory bitterly replied.

"Ror, don't stress about it. Don't worry, let me. Ok?" Jess hugged her.

"Ok."

"Now, are you hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?" Rory looked at Jess with her eyebrows raised.

Jess laughed. "I guess not. Pizza sound good? I'm too tired to cook."

"Lazy." Rory mumbled and playfully smirked. "Pizza sounds great!"

* * *

**Thought I'd end this chapter with cute bantering. Hope you all liked it. I am trying to make Jess be the one with hope and Rory not...but truth is, Jess is struggling as much as Rory is, which will be discovered in probably the next chapter. Him confiding in Luke shows that he is vulnerable too, he just wants to be strong for Rory. Well let me know what you think so far...and let me know what you want to happen in this story...I do consider and even use some of the ideas I get. So be kind, review! :)**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	3. Only Time Will Tell

**Ok everyone! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it was a longer update, but this one I won't update too fast cuz I need to think the storyline through. I want this to be a really good story. And the chapters to be long. So you'll need to be patient with me. And yes, there will be times when I update right away, but it's only if I have a good flow of thoughts. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of you who review!!**

* * *

Three weeks had gone by, and they were hard on Rory. She was able to move around more and didn't need as much help as she used to, but Jess insisted on it. Rory was getting anxious to get back to work. The Inquirer was being kind about her absence, but she really wanted to get back.

The sun was just beginning to set, light pink rays kissing the sky, when Jess got home. Rory had to practically twist his arm to get him to leave, but he finally did. Rory heard the door open and turned to see Jess enter with a bag of food.

"Ooh! What did you bring me!?" Rory squealed and rushed to him.

"Take it easy Ror!" Jess frowned.

Rory put her hands on her hips and scowled. "I told you, I'm fine. I can walk now."

Jess sighed. "Ok. I brought Chinese. I thought about getting you your Indian food, but I don't really want to burn down the house. So I chose Chinese."

"Yum! Come on let's eat." Rory pulled Jess to the couch and Jess took out the small boxes. Rory picked all of her favorite ones and began eating right away.

Jess just stared at her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He smiled, watching her eat. Rory noticed this and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're beautiful you know that? I love you."

Rory blushed. "Wow, so sentimental tonight. You know I love you too."

Jess nodded and began eating, this time Rory watched him. Soon the smell of food became too overwhelming, so she started eating again.

"So how's Truncheon? Chris didn't do anything stupid?" Rory grinned.

"No, thank God. It's fine. I think my threat scared him and Matt cuz when I got there, everything was perfect. Not a spot dirty, nothing broken. It was weird. I think they're up to something." Jess said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Knowing Chris, he might make a 'negotiation' and say something stupid like 'I cleaned this place, so you have to give me something I want.'" Jess rolled his eyes.

Rory giggled, poking at her food. She looked up solemnly at Jess. "I'm going back to work tomorrow." She confessed.

"What? I thought we agreed on another week?" Jess worriedly replied.

"I know, but I can't stand sitting in this house doing nothing, leaving me only to my thoughts. I need to get out, get back to work, back to my life." Rory whispered.

Jess' eyes softened. "Ror, we have a life, you are just injured right now. That doesn't mean you don't have a life."

"I know, I just need to get away from my thoughts." tears were forming in Rory's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered, taking her in his arms. "It's all my fault."

"Jess. We talked about this, it's no one's fault remember? Just, hold me." Rory cried into Jess' shoulder.

"Shh. It's ok." Jess soothingly comforted her.

Rory looked up at Jess and smiled. "I love you." Jess smirked and leant down to kiss her. The kiss soon turned passionate and Jess broke apart.

"You're sure you're ok?" Jess asked. Rory nodded, irritated that he broke away.

"Ok then." Jess said, lifting Rory up and taking her to their bedroom.

- - -

The next morning Jess woke up and looked at Rory lovingly. It had been a long time since they were able to be together. He kissed her forehead and got up quietly. He wanted to cook her breakfast before she went back to work.

Rory woke up soon after Jess got up. She smelled food cooking in the kitchen and smiled. She looked around and grabbed Jess' shirt, putting it on. She walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind Jess.

"Smells good." Rory whispered, wrapping her arms around Jess' waist. Jess smirked and turned around.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. And how are you this morning?"

Rory rolled her eyes and looked at the contents in the pan. "Pancakes!?"

Jess nodded and turned back to the food. "How many do you want?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Just make a bunch and we'll have a buffet!"

"Sounds very fun." Jess teased. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Huh. I guess not." Jess turned to look at Rory again. "You look good in my shirt."

"Do I?" Rory asked playfully.

"But you look better out of it." Jess raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Jess!" Rory laughed. "That is inappropriate!"

"Why? No one is around, it's just you and me."

"Food have ears too!"

"Well I guess we better keep quiet about their new home. I don't think they'll appreciate it. It will be a long and painful process."

Rory grunted and sighed. "You win this round, but just wait. I'll get you my pretty and your little book too." Rory imitated the witch from the Wizard of Oz.

Jess cringed away and covered his eyes. "Not the books!"

Rory laughed and walked up to Jess and kissed him. "How's my food coming along?"

"It would be here faster if you wouldn't keep distracting me." Jess pouted.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower then."

"You're so mean."

"You're welcome to join me." Rory grinned and walked away seductively.

"Well then you're food is on hold!" Jess called following her. Rory screamed running away playfully. Jess chased her into the bathroom and Rory started the shower.

- - -

Rory's first day back at work was hard on her. People kept going up to her to see how she was doing and they were all being way too easy on her. She was frustrated, all she wanted was for things to be the way they were.

Rory's phone rung and she looked at it, it was Jess.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ror, how's your day?" Jess asked.

"Alright. People are treating me like a fragile doll. I hate it. I'm not dying. I hope things will be easier tomorrow."

"They will. So you hungry?"

"Starving." Rory admitted.

"Good, turn around."

Rory turned to see Jess with some hamburgers and fries. She smiled and walked to him.

"Smells good." Rory breathed in the aroma and kissed Jess. "How are things at the store?"

"Well, they want to publish my next book." Jess smiled as Rory's expression changed.

"Really?! That's great Jess!"

"I know, I just have to send in my writing to the editor and it begins." Jess' excitement was evident, although he tried to hide it.

"I'm proud of you Jess!"

"See, things are going to get better." Jess insisted.

"Yeah, maybe." Rory nodded.

- - -

Rory decided to call her mom. She missed her and wanted to talk to her.

"Is that you daughter of mine?" Lorelai answered the phone right away.

"Yes it is."

"What's up chica!?"

"Nothing much. I just miss you." Rory sighed.

"Ah hon, I miss you too. You need to come visit me." Lorelai whined.

"I know."

"Tell Jess if he doesn't bring you soon, we will pull out baby pictures and post them all over Stars Hollow. And yes, we do have some. Liz brought a bunch." Lorelai chuckled.

"Ok I will let him know of your devious plan."

"So how are you two doing?" Lorelai turned serious.

"Fine. Actually we have been great lately…last night he was so romantic and…"

"Whoa! Stop right there, I don't need to know the dirty details. In my mind you're still my little baby."

"Mom." Rory sighed exasperated.

"I couldn't resist." Lorelai chuckled.

"I know." Rory shook her head.

"Well at least things are going good. I'm glad."

"Jess is going to have another book published." Rory remembered.

"Really? So he still has something up his sleeve then?"

Rory ignored her mom's comment. "We should see some results in a couple of months."

"Dirty."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, it was just an opportunity."

Rory got sad. "Besides, I don't know if anything will happen there."

"Hon, don't worry about it. Just don't think about it."

"That's what Jess says, that's what everyone says, but I do think about it. It's always on my mind."

"Rory, sweetie. You can't control anything, but Jess is a man, and he will get the job done." Lorelai's grin was evident in her voice.

"Ok mom, you need to stop!" Rory feigned annoyance and laughed.

"Yeah he's great. Speaking of him, he's here. I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure thing, and don't forget to tell him about visiting. I will blackmail him if it comes down to it." Lorelai threatened.

"Ok I will. Love you mom. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Jess walked into the bedroom and looked at Rory.

"Who was that?"

"My mom. She wants us to visit soon. She threatens to bring out the baby pictures."

"Oh, well then it's ok. They're just yours." Jess sighed with relief.

"Actually, she threatened to post yours all over Stars Hollow. Not mine." Rory grinned.

"Ah jeez!" Jess sat down next to Rory.

Rory giggled. "Besides I really want to go visit. I miss her."

"Ok." Jess nodded.

Rory looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're giving up that easily?"

"Yep."

"Oh no, don't do that."

"What?" Jess asked.

"Monosyllabic child back again." Rory mumbled.

"You know I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question. Why did you give up that easily."

"I don't know. You deserve to visit, and besides that crazy town isn't that bad." Jess shrugged.

"What? Do my ears deceive me? I just heard Jess Mariano say that Stars Hollow isn't that bad!"

"What? Who said that? I didn't hear anything?" Jess joked, then turned serious. "That town gave me the best thing in my life…you."

"I love you." Rory smiled.

"I know. So when did you want to go?"

"Next week." Rory jumped.

"Ok, so Stars Hollow better be ready for some serious pranks."

"Jess." Rory scolded.

"No guarantees." Jess raised his shoulders innocently. Rory smirked and hugged him.

* * *

**There ya go! What'd you think? I thought I should add some kind of humor in this chapter, to lighten the mood. So what do you think should happen? Any ideas? Where would you like to see this go? Review and let me know! Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	4. Pranks and Visits

**Yay! New chapter! Hope you like it! It was a little harder to write, just cuz I am running low on encouragement and ideas at the moment...but I think it came out pretty good. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jess and Rory arrived in Stars Hollow happily. Jess was thinking of ways to prank the town and frame someone else, and Rory was happy to see her mom. Rory turned to see Jess' smirk becoming bigger and bigger. She raised and eyebrow and made a face.

"Jess? Behave."

"What? I didn't do anything." Jess innocently replied, then released a chuckle.

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Jess would have his fun anyway. They pulled up to the house and Lorelai instantly came rushing out.

"Lovely daughter of mine! Oh how I have missed thee!" Lorelai said, embracing Rory, careful not to hurt her.

"Mom, I'm not that fragile. I'm practically better now."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked cautiously. Rory nodded and Jess walked up to them.

"Hooligan of my daughter!" Lorelai greeted. Jess grunted and rolled his eyes playfully. Rory giggled and leaned into Jess, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"So how are you two?" Lorelai asked, guiding them into the house.

"We're good. Busy like crazy though, but we're doing good. Rent actually lowered recently, and our cars are almost paid off." Rory informed her mom, cleverly trying to avoid the dreaded topic.

"Ah, that's good. And what about…"

"Work's good too." Rory cut her mom off causing Jess to eye her. Rory shrugged and followed her mom into the house. "Mmmm. Smells good, what is Luke cooking?"

"Food." Lorelai simply stated.

"Mom." Rory looked at her with stern eyes.

Lorelai laughed and skipped into the kitchen. "Lucas!!!"

"What?" Luke gruffly replied.

"The children are here." Lorelai sung sweetly.

"Jess?" Luke turned around and saw a smirking Jess.

"Good to see you too Uncle Luke."

"Jess! Rory! How are you? Everything fine?" Luke asked, hugging Rory first, then Jess.

"Yep. Just thought we'd stop by for a visit."

"Good. That's good." Luke replied out of breath.

"So what are you making?" Rory asked. "I'm starving!"

"Steak, potatoes, vegetables, and bread."

"Ooh! Sounds good." Rory cheerfully responded. She yawned and turned to Jess. "Let's go get my clothes, I want to take a shower."

"Yes dear." Jess followed Rory out to the car and winked at her.

- - -

"They seem good. Rory keeps avoiding the topic about kids though. I hope she hasn't given up completely." Lorelai sighed and Luke nodded.

"I'll talk to Jess if you want." Luke offered.

"Nah, we both can talk to him while Rory is in the shower. I just hate seeing Rory having no hope. They have been through so much as it is, and with this…I just don't want her to think nothing is possible. They have to be able to have kids, I mean it's the most unlikely couple here!" Lorelai rambled on.

"Yeah. They will. They have to." Luke tried to calm her.

- - -

"So how are you doing?" Jess asked Rory. Rory pulled our their luggage and turned to him.

"I'm fine." Rory grumpily answered.

"Rory." Jess sighed. "Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong." Rory snapped.

"Rory. I know you. There's something bothering you."

Rory sighed and looked at Jess. "Mom's gonna want to interrogate me on us having kids and if we're trying and all that. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well first of all, we are trying. Secondly, she's your mother, she's probably concerned about you. And lastly, you can't avoid this forever Ror. We are going to try and we are going to have a baby."

"But you don't know that." Rory interjected.

"And you don't know that we won't."

"I know. I'm just scared I guess." Rory whispered.

"Don't be. We're here to relax and have fun. Don't worry, don't think, just be happy."

"Ok." Rory hugged Jess and he kissed the top of her head.

"Now let's go inside. I'm sure your mom and Luke are wondering what's going on out here." Jess smirked and Rory rolled her eyes.

- - -

Rory was in the shower and Jess was sitting in the living room reading when Lorelai and Luke came in and sat down. Jess looked up from the book briefly and saw two expectant faces looking at him. He sighed and put the book down.

"Yes?"

"How's Rory really doing?" Lorelai blurted out.

"She's doing fine. Some days are harder than others and I try to keep her mind off of it. But she's doing fine. She just hates being pitied and questioned constantly. If she wants to talk she'll talk. Just don't pester her about this ok?"

Lorelai nodded sadly and looked at Luke. "But you are trying right?"

"Of course. I told her we would." Jess said.

"Good." Lorelai happily replied.

Jess rolled his eyes and looked at an uncomfortable Luke. "What's wrong Uncle Luke?" Jess smirked.

"Nothing."

"You're not uncomfortable talking about Rory and me are you?" Jess smirked wider when he saw Luke squirming.

"No. Hey, do you think you can help out at the Diner tomorrow?" Luke abruptly changed the subject.

Jess chuckled and nodded. "Sure. For how long?"

"Just the morning."

"Ok." Jess stood up and stretched. "When Rory gets out of the shower tell her I went for a walk."

"Where are you going?" Luke and Lorelai asked.

Jess just smirked and walked to the door. "Out."

Luke sighed in frustration. "He's going to do something."

"You don't know that." Lorelai said.

"Did you not see that sneaky look and smirk on his face. He's gonna do something." Luke put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it.

"Aww. Poor Lukey." Lorelai kissed Luke and smiled. Luke just gave her an annoyed look and kissed her back.

- - -

Jess walked around town trying to think of the perfect prank. He still had that rebel inside of him and this town suddenly brought it out. He walked to Doose's and thought about his first prank, the crime scene. He chuckled and walked to the Gazebo. He knew he had to come up with something good, but he was at a loss.

Jess sat down in the Gazebo and watched as a disoriented Kirk traveled across the town square. Jess shook his head and sat there thinking. Too bad Taylor didn't have a car, he could put it in the middle of the town square or something. He sighed and leaned his head back. Then it hit him. He got up and walked to the Ice Cream Shoppe. He quickly picked the lock and opened the door.

Once inside he unscrewed bolts and screws, mixed ice cream flavors, switched labels and exited. Boy was Taylor in for a surprise.

- - -

Rory got out of the shower and got dressed. When she walked downstairs she found Luke and her mom watching TV.

"Where's Jess?"

"He went for a walk." Lorelai told her.

"Oh. Did he say where?" Rory asked.

"Nope." Luke responded.

"I think I know where he is." Rory replied, putting on a jacket.

"Hon, where are you going? Don't you want to talk to mama?"

"Mom, you know I love you. But I could use the walk right now. I'll be back later with Jess."

"Ok." Lorelai replied sadly. Rory saw this and ran to give her a hug.

"I love you."

"Love you too sweets." Lorelai said as she watched her daughter leave the house.

- - -

Rory walked to the bridge knowing Jess would be there. As she crossed the town square she bumped into Dean.

"Oh sorry…Dean!?" Rory was shocked.

"Rory?! Hey, how are you?" Dean awkwardly asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Rory was just as uncomfortable. This was the man she slept with while he was married, dated, and who dumped her at her grandma's house in front of Logan and his friends.

"I'm doing good. Lindsay and I got back together." Dean informed her.

"That's great." Rory really was happy for them. She ruined it the first time around. "I'm married now." Rory held up her left hand and revealed the dazzling ring.

"Oh that's great. To who?"

"Jess." Rory proudly stated and saw Dean's eyes darken a little.

"Oh, so he managed to hunt you down again."

"What? Dean, I went after him. Well that's not entirely true. He found me at my grandparents' house and knocked some sense into me. Then I was fighting with my boyfriend and went to visit him in Philly, broke him and left. Then after I turned down Logan's proposal, I went after Jess again. You know what, why am I even telling you this? If you can't be happy for me then fine." Rory angrily replied and left in a huff.

Dean stood there feeling bad, he shouldn't have said that, but he would always resent Jess for stealing Rory from him. He watched her walk away and turned around to go home.

- - -

Jess was sitting at the bridge reading when Rory came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Kneeling down, she placed a soft kiss on his neck and he closed the book and looked at her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." Rory grinned.

"You found me."

"I did. I knew you would be here."

"Oh did you now?" Jess teased and pulled her onto his lap.

"I know you hubby." Rory smiled then frowned. "I ran into Dean on my way here." She saw Jess tense a bit.

"And?"

"He figured you "hunted" me down and proposed to me, but I told him it wasn't like that and left angrily. He's back with Lindsay."

"Huh."

"Jess." Rory scolded.

"What, I need to process this." Jess defended.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be? You're mine and I love you. I trust you too. I have no reason to be angry. Unless he hurt you or something." Jess looked at her intently.

"No he didn't." Rory smiled, knowing that Jess did love her. She leaned into him and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. Jess deepened the kiss and began laying Rory down on the bridge gently. Rory tangled her hands in his hair. By now Jess was completely on top of her.

- - -

Their bridge was not so innocent anymore. Jess and Rory lay next to each other for a few minutes then go up. They walked home, making sure to fix their hair and clothes. Jess laughed and Rory looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Our bridge is the start of a lot of things huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"Well that's where our first date was, where we got together, where we…"

"Jess." Rory stopped him. He just smirked and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're mom's probably wondering where we are. Let's go." He pulled her along gently and glanced at Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe and smirked. He didn't want to miss that.

- - -

Lorelai and Luke were asleep on the couch when they arrived. Rory frowned.

"Were we really that long?"

"Long? I'd say it was too fast." Rory playfully hit Jess and sighed.

"Guess we'd better wake them up." Rory walked to her mom and shook her. "Mom."

"No I will not give you my coffee." Lorelai mumbled. Rory giggled and shook her again. Lorelai stirred and slowly woke up. "You're barely back now? What were you doing?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow and saw Rory blush.

"Nothing. Just took a walk." Rory quickly replied. Too quickly for Lorelai's taste.

"Uh huh." Lorelai didn't buy it. She yawned and turned to Luke. "I'm too tired to keep this up though. We'll talk tomorrow." She fell back asleep almost instantly and Jess and Rory went to Rory's room.

Jess chuckled. "You're in for it tomorrow." Rory threw a pillow at him and sighed.

"You're going to sleep on the floor if you bring it up again."

"Fine! You win." Jess raised his hands in defeat and jumped on the bed. Rory rolled her eyes and got in next to him. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight hoodlum." Rory whispered.

"'Night Princess." Jess whispered back and kissed her.

* * *

**There you have it. What'd you think? Review please and make me happy! **

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	5. Confusion

**Alright, it has been a while since I updated this story, and frankly I'm happy with how this chapter came out. Hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review!**

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 5

The next morning Rory woke up to a sticky note on her forehead. She reached up and took it off reading the note.

_Look at your husband_

_ - Mom_

Rory turned over to find Jess covered with sticky notes. Rory started laughing and Jess woke up.

"What the hell!?" Jess started ripping off the sticky notes. Rory couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm so sorry, mom must have gotten to you before she left."

"Yeah, well that isn't the best prank in town." Jess smirked. Rory gasped.

"We need to get to Luke's to witness the whole thing from there." Rory got dressed quickly.

"You're setting yourself up for an interrogation from your mom, you know that right?" Jess pointed out as he too got dressed.

"Yes, well I want to see the look on Taylor's face when things get out of hand." Rory replied, quickly putting on some make up.

Jess laughed, he was actually looking forward to this. "Yeah I agree. Hurry, let's go."

Rory nodded and grabbed her phone, purse, and keys. Jess grabbed her hand and they ran until they reached the gazebo. They didn't want to make things too obvious.

Jess lead Rory into the diner. The bell above the door rang and Jess rolled his eyes. Lorelai was sitting at the counter pestering Luke when she saw Jess and Rory come in.

"Daughter! Did you get my note?"

Rory giggled. "Yes I did. So did Jess."

"That was not funny. I could have gotten a paper cut."

"Looks like Rocky Jr. isn't so tough now."

"Shh…Taylor just got into the Ice Cream Shoppe." Jess and Rory said simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, but Jess and Rory shushed her.

They watched as Taylor went behind the counter and turned on one of the machines, ice cream started spewing everywhere. Taylor frantically tried to turn off the machine, but the screw came off and he had to find it. As he was searching for the screw, he reached up to support himself from the slippery mess and turned on another machine, which also started spraying ice cream. Taylor was slipping around and finally found the screws and managed to somehow put them on and turn off the machines.

Taylor was yelling and trying to clean up the mess when two customers came in, they asked for cherry ice cream, when Taylor went to get the ice cream, he expected cherry ice cream to come out, but peanut butter started coming out instead. Taylor, angry, shouted again and opened each container, only to find that none of the labels were on correctly.

Taylor was furious, his face was red and the customers ran off afraid. Jess was smirking, watching the whole thing and Rory was trying not to laugh too hard. Lorelai was completely shocked, but couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Luke walked out from the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about, and saw Taylor covered in ice cream, shouting, and the shop was a mess. Luke burst into laughter. He had never laughed so hard in his life.

Jess, shocked by Luke's sudden outburst, began laughing too. He didn't know why, he just did. Everyone in the diner looked at the four laughing, and turned their heads to Taylor, seeing what was going on, caused all the customers in the diner to start laughing too. Taylor heard the eruption of laughter and angrily stomped over to Luke's. Jess, seeing Taylor coming took off upstairs to the apartment. Rory, following close behind.

"Luke! Where is that hoodlum nephew of yours?! He is to be held in a town meeting. We must banish him, he will not be allowed here!" Taylor was red with anger.

"My nephew?" Luke played innocent.

"Yes! Where is that tyrant you call Jess?"

"What are you talking about? He's in Philadelphia. That's where he lives."

"Don't play stupid with me Luke. I know he's here, I saw Rory and Jess come into town the other day." Taylor demanded to see Jess.

"Well I haven't seen him since last night. He was in bed, and at home all day. You can't possibly blame this whole thing on Jess." Lorelai chimed in.

"How do you know where he was all day and all night?"

"Well you can ask my daughter what they were doing, but you probably wouldn't want to hear the details."

"Ugh! Lorelai that is inappropriate!" Taylor said, disgusted.

"You wanted to know." Lorelai raised her hands.

"Fine, but if I find any evidence that the hoodlum did this, it's banishment for life!" Taylor walked out angrily, going to clean the shop.

Luke and Lorelai started laughing. "Pulled out that card huh?" Luke asked, referring to the 'what they were doing last night' quote Lorelai had told Taylor.

"Yeah, I knew that would scare him off. I'm gonna go talk to the two of them." Lorelai said, out of breath from laughing.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Mother coming in, I don't want to see anything I wouldn't normally see." She called out.

Jess and Rory were on the bed, still laughing. Rory was clinging onto Jess and Jess was trying to calm down by taking in deep breaths.

"So did you do it Jess?" Lorelai asked.

Jess nodded and sat up, breathing heavily. "Best prank ever!"

"That definitely tops the fake murder prank." Lorelai chuckled. "You do know that Taylor is threatening to banish you right?"

"Ah, he'll get over it." Jess mumbled. Rory sat up and looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Rory took off down the stairs and ran off to Doose's. Lorelai looked at Jess and raised her eyebrows. Jess was standing there, just as confused as she was.

"What's going on?"

"I…don't know…" Jess slowly replied.

"Should we go after her?"

Jess shook his head, "Give her a minute. I'll go find her." Jess said quietly.

- - -

Luke was downstairs when he saw Rory dash out of the diner. He watched her confused. Jess came down about five minutes later, looking like he was out of it.

"What's going on with Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go find her now." Jess said, barely audible. He walked out of the diner and looked around. He walked to town once, but didn't find her. He went to the bridge, figuring she would be there, but she wasn't. Jess started to get worried. He had no idea what happened or where Rory went.

He decided to head to the house, he ran all the way. The door was open, so he walked in and closed the door.

"Rory?!" Jess called for her. There was no answer. He walked to her room, but she wasn't in there. "Rory!"

He walked into the living room, but she wasn't there either. He was really scared now.

"Rory!!" Jess ran upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom and found the bathroom door closed. He walked up to it and turned the handle. It was locked. He knocked on it.

"Rory. Are you in there?" He heard a soft mumble. "Rory, open up."

He heard a soft click and entered the bathroom quietly. Rory was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub, her legs were pulled up to her chest and it looked like she had been crying.

"Rory what's wrong?" Jess asked, sitting down next to her. She sniffled and started crying again.

"Rory? Talk to me." Jess put his arm around her.

"I…I…" She started crying harder.

"Shh. This isn't about the prank is it? I won't let Taylor banish me."

Rory shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"What then?" Jess lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I…." Rory couldn't finish her sentence.

"Rory…speak to me. I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what's going on." Jess sighed, trying to be patient.

- - -

Lorelai came down with a worried face. Luke watched her sit down and sigh.

"What's going on?" Luke finally asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. And Jess obviously has no clue what's going on either. She just sat up and took off running. No explanation, nothing. Something's wrong, or bothering her. I hope Jess can get it out of her. I hope it's not about her not being able to have kids. She has been really upset about that. But they have to be able to, right? I mean, they've been through so much, they have to be able to. Their relationship, marriage, is a miracle."

"Lorelai." Luke cut her off. She was rambling, obviously worried, but she needed to relax.

"What?"

"Calm down." Luke gently told her.

"I'm afraid to tell her that we're expecting. I don't want her to flip out or something, and she will find out eventually, but I don't want it to cause her to go insane. I want to tell her so much, but it will hurt her." Lorelai sighed and covered her face with her hands. Luke walked over to her and hugged her.

"She'll be fine. They'll be fine. Don't worry ok? And you need to tell her."

"I know, I just need to find the right time."

Luke sighed, he didn't want to bring it down to this. "Until you tell her, I will with hold all of your coffee."

Lorelai's eyes went big. "You wouldn't."

"You need to tell her."

"Fine, I will. Better go find them now, get it over with." Lorelai mumbled.

"Hey." Luke called after her. She turned around and looked at him. "I love you." Luke walked up to her and kissed her. She smiled and walked out of the diner.

"I love you too."

- - -

"Rory, please, you're scaring me." Jess admitted.

"Jess…I…I…"

"Rory." Jess frowned.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Jess looked at her, shocked. "Why?"

"Ever since the accident, I hadn't really bothered with pregnancy tests. I mean I think I may have tried a couple, but I never really thought about it. And then today laughing, I just realized that I hadn't had my period in two months. I ran to Doose's to get a pregnancy test, it's positive, but I want to make sure before I say anything."

Jess sat there shocked. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital. Get you checked out for sure."

Rory nodded. Jess was staring at her, his brows furrowed. "What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I…cuz I'm scared it might not be true." Rory whispered.

"Oh Rory." Jess pulled her close to him. "Let's go now, otherwise it's going to be on your mind and you won't be able to focus. Your mom will know something is up."

Rory stood up with Jess and felt dizzy. He caught her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just lightheaded."

"Come on." Jess led her out, a smiled playing at his lips. He really hoped that she was pregnant. But he didn't want to get his hopes up, anything could happen.

Rory squeezed his hand and Jess rubbed her hand in comfort.

- - -

Rory and Jess waited thirty minutes at the hospital for the news. They were getting impatient. Jess was nervously tapping the chair next to him and Rory was chewing her lip. Jess looked over at Rory and Rory sighed.

"You ok?" Jess wanted to make sure she was doing all right.

"Yeah." Rory nodded and tried to smile. In truth she was going out of her mind. Thinking of all the scenarios that could be playing out. She wasn't pregnant. She was, but things might be too risky. She won't be able to get pregnant…the list went on.

Jess noticed her uneasiness and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Relax."

"I'm trying." Rory whispered. Jess nodded and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

The door opened and both Jess and Rory looked up.

"Mrs. Mariano?" Rory looked up and nodded. "We have your test results."

"And?" Jess pushed.

"And…"

- - -

Lorelai entered an empty house. She found a note on the table.

_Went out, we'll be back later to explain everything._

_ - Rory_

Lorelai sighed in frustration. She tried calling their phones, but neither answered and eventually they turned off their phones. She sat down on the couch waiting for them.

"Dang it Rory!" Lorelai said to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy there, but I couldn't resist. So what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, the beginning was fun for me...just picturing Taylor freaking out and the explosions all around him..haha! Please Review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


	6. Good News and Bad News

**Sorry guys for the long wait on the update, but with graduation and applying for scholarships, looking for a job, and all of that stuff that comes with graduating has gotten me busy. Then after the busyness died down, I just got lazy and didn't write. Sorry about that, but here is the next chapter. The long wait is now over. Read and let me know what you think...will it be good news or bad news?? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The door opened and both Jess and Rory looked up.

"Mrs. Mariano?" Rory looked up and nodded. "We have your test results."

"And?" Jess pushed.

"And…"

- - -

Lorelai entered an empty house. She found a note on the table.

_Went out, we'll be back later to explain everything._

_- Rory_

Lorelai sighed in frustration. She tried calling their phones, but neither answered and eventually they turned off their phones. She sat down on the couch waiting for them.

"Dang it Rory!" Lorelai said to herself.

- - -

"And you are pregnant. Congratulations you two." The nurse smiled at them.

"But, but…how? I mean I was told I may never be able to have kids after the accident." Rory asked, scared and confused.

"Accident?" The nurse suddenly turned to Rory, curious.

"Yeah. She was in an accident about half a year ago, and it was pretty bad. She miscarried because of the accident and the doctors there said she may not ever be able to conceive because the way the accident caused her to miscarriage." Jess explained, squeezing Rory's hand, knowing this was a memory that she would rather not relive.

"Well, I should go get the doctor then, that changes a whole lot of things. He'll have to examine you and give you any precautionary advice." The nurse walked out worriedly.

Jess glanced at Rory and saw that she was tense. "Rory, please relax. Everything will be ok, we'll be sure to be extra careful and I'll take care of you." Jess reassured her.

Rory just nodded slightly and stared blankly ahead. She was happy about this, she wanted to have kids, she was just afraid that something would happen and she would lose this baby too.

The doctor walked in with a strange look on his face. "So Mrs. Mariano, I was informed about your accident and your condition. I would like to get an ultrasound and examine your body. After that I can determine what you will have to do differently from other pregnant women, to be safe." The doctor explained. "Now, I'll need you to follow me into the next room and we'll set you up next to the machine. You're allowed to come too, Mr. Mariano."

Jess got up, holding Rory's hand and helping her up. They followed the doctor into the next room and Rory sat on the paper they had laid out. She was trembling and Jess noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, please lift up your shirt please." Rory nodded and she felt the cold gel he placed on her stomach and shivered.

"Sorry." The doctor apologized.

"It's ok." Rory mumbled.

"Hmmm…" The doctor looked at the screen intently.

- - -

"Dang it Rory!" Lorelai said to herself.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, walking in. He looked at Lorelai worried. "Are you ok? No pains in your stomach?" Luke rushed to her side and sat down.

"No, Rory and Jess still haven't come back. They left without saying anything. Just that they will explain everything when they get back." Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sure they are ok." Luke tried to reassure her.

"But the way Rory ran out of there…there has to be something wrong. Why would they just leave like that?" Lorelai began to sob softly.

"Shh! They're ok, everything's going to be ok." Luke held her comfortingly.

"I know, but I want her back now. I want to make sure everything is ok now."

"I know you do, just wait." Luke rocked her gently.

- - -

"What?" Jess asked anxiously.

"Well, there seems to be no damage to her uterus and everything looks perfectly fine. I don't know why the doctor's were telling you that you wouldn't be able to bear children." The doctor stroked his chin.

Rory looked at him confused. Jess was staring wide-eyed and shook his head.

"Wait, so you're telling me that they lied to us?" Jess angrily asked.

"I'm afraid so. Do you know of any reason why they would lie to you. Maybe a bitter doctor, relative?"

"No, not that I know of…but I'm going to call and settle things with him as soon as we get back to the house." Jess mumbled the last part.

"So, everything will be ok?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yes, they should be, but if you have any complications at all, please come immediately."

"Well we live in Philadelphia actually. We're here visiting my mom." Rory replied.

"Oh, well maybe you should find an OB/GYN as soon as you get back, and probably not at the hospital that you were at. Make sure you get a check up and they tell you the same thing I did. Ok?"

Rory nodded and looked at Jess, who by the way was red with anger. The doctor followed her gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry about the problem. You can go now. You're healthy and everything seems fine."

Rory got up and walked over to Jess and waited until the doctor left to stroke his face.

"Jess."

Jess' gaze snapped up to her and he put on a smile.

"Jess, it's ok. We'll settle things ok?"

"Yeah, I will…so are you happy?" Jess changed the subject.

"Of course, but are you?" Rory asked carefully.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jess smirked. "We better get home, Lorelai will skin us alive if we don't inform her of what's going on."

"You're right." She pulled Jess into a hug and kissed him softly. "Let's go tell mom our news!" Rory excitedly said. Jess chuckled and followed her.

- - -

Lorelai was sitting up in the living room, waiting for Jess and Rory. She saw headlights and jumped up. She waited until she heard the doors close to run to the front door and open it.

"Where have you guys been!? I've been worried sick about you! Do you know what that does to me? Did you want to give me a heart attack? Do you like…" Lorelai stopped rambling when she saw Rory glowing and Jess' sheepish smile. "…what's going on?"

"Hi mom, why don't we go inside and we'll explain everything." Rory suggested.

"Umm…ok." Lorelai was confused, no she was beyond confused. She had no idea what was going on.

They walked inside the house to find Luke sleeping on the couch and the TV on. They sat down and Lorelai looked at them and raised her eyebrow.

"So…?"

"Well…" Rory looked at Jess and he nodded.

"Well this morning when we were up in Luke's apartment I realized that I haven't had my period in two months. So I ran to get a pregnancy test and it was positive, but I wanted to be sure I really was pregnant before telling you and when we went they said I am pregnant and I asked about all of my complications and the doctor examined me and said that everything is fine, and he thinks that someone over there was trying to get back at us for some reason, so basically I should have a perfectly healthy pregnancy, but I need to find new doctors and keep this doctor informed." Rory rambled, ten times faster than she normally would.

Lorelai sat there in shock, but then she grinned widely. "Oh my gosh!!!!" She squealed and Luke shot up from the couch and looked around alarmed.

"What? Are you ok?" Luke jumped up and ran to Lorelai.

"I'm, I'm fine, Rory…my baby…my baby's having a baby!" Lorelai rushed to Rory and hugged her tightly.

"Mom…can't….breathe…" Rory gasped.

"Oops sorry. Forgot here, mommy needs to be handled gently."

Jess smiled and looked at Luke who was completely lost. Jess watched as realization dawned on his face, and chuckled.

"Wait, you mean, Jess is going to be a dad? And Rory, Rory is gonna have a baby?" Luke asked, trying to clear his head.

Rory nodded and walked to Jess and wrapped her arm around him and grinned.

"Yep. Luke you're going to be a granddaddy!" Rory smiled widely and Jess held her tighter.

"Wow…I…wow. Congratulations you two." Luke said.

"Thanks Uncle Luke." Jess winked.

"I actually have to tell you guys something too." Lorelai chimed in.

"What?" Rory's expression changed from happiness to worry.

"Well, your baby is going to have an uncle the same age." Lorelai squealed.

"You're pregnant!" Rory jumped excitedly and hugged her mom.

"Yep. Shows that I'm not that old. If I can be a mom and grandma at the same time, I'm still young!"

"You would." Jess rolled his eyes.

Lorelai glared at Jess. "You better watch your hubby otherwise he may not be around to see his baby." Lorelai threatened playfully.

"Mom." Rory scolded.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai held up her hands.

"So who do you think wants revenge on you guys?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Jess angrily replied and walked into Rory's bedroom. Rory watched him walk away and frowned.

"I think I better go with him. You guys should go get some rest, we'll fill you in in the morning." Rory smiled and kissed her mom and gave Luke a hug.

"Alright sweets, goodnight."

- - -

It took Jess very few minutes to track down the number of the doctor that had told Rory she couldn't have kids. Rory walked in on him waiting for someone to answer the phone. She sat on the bed and watched him carefully. He nodded at her and tried to smile.

"Hello?" A tired voice came on the other end. Jess gasped.

"…."

* * *

**So I bet you're curious now...who is this doctor that lied to them, and who is the one who answered the phone? Drama!! lol And how will Rory's pregnancy really be?? Questions for all of you! Review please! It's nice to hear what you think and sometimes it even motivates me to write more...it took a message to get me to write this chapter...**

**Thanks,**

**Bethany**


End file.
